It was always you from the start
by heterogeneous-girl
Summary: A collection of little Ryelsi drabbles, eventually forming into a story. A response to jdphoenix’s call to fanfiction on LJ.
1. Friends

**Summary: **A collection of little Ryelsi drabbles, eventually forming into a story. A response to jdphoenix's call to fanfiction on LJ.

**Story Title:** It was always you from the start

**Theme: **Friends

**Word Count: **Exactly 100!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Friends_

Ryan Evans did not have many friends.

It was not as if he were a horrible person or anything; in fact, he was quite the opposite. He was amiable, funny and a truly good person. He was just unfortunately associated with his twin, the formidable Sharpay Evans. Since everybody would rather get cerebral palsy rather than incur Sharpay's wrath, Ryan was naturally shunned from like the black plague by many. Even after the whole 'caste system' within the school was supposedly demolished and he gained some friends, he still only had one true friend. His first ever friend, Kelsi Nielson.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **There's the first theme! I'll try my best attempt all of the themes posted and string them into a story.

P.S. the story title is a song lyric, can anybody guess from which song? :D


	2. Dare

**Summary: **A collection of little Ryelsi drabbles, eventually forming into a story. A response to jdphoenix's call to fanfiction on LJ.

**Story Title:** It was always you from the start

**Theme: **Dare

**Word Count: **215

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dare_

"Kelsi! Kelsi! Kelsi!" The entire attendance at the just-legal girl's surprise 18th birthday party chanted. They were persuading her to go up onstage and karaoke after a dare from the always fun-seeking Martha. Accustomed to working from behind the scenes only, Kelsi was, expectedly, mortified at the thought.

"No, I really can't sing," she protested with a nervous airy giggle. Ryan Evans, standing next to her, stopped clapping and chanting along with the crowd, dipped down to her height, and placed his mouth only a few millimeters from her ear. He encouraged, "Go on, Kels." She felt his hot breath blow across and caress her delicate ear and involuntarily flushed with chargin. As unwilling as she was, she just could not resist the dazzling effect Ryan had on her (it melted her knee cartilage), and started shifting awarkardly towards the stage as the party erupted into approving cheers and whistles.

Feeling small and insecure up on the huge stage, she wrapped her arms protectively across her chest and scanned the crowd apprehensively. Once her gaze landed on Ryan, who was smiling his 100-watt smile up at her and giving her a thumbs-up sign, she immediately felt a surge of confidence wash over her. Holding his gaze, she smirked and started belting out her favourite tunes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­**A/N: **I like this chapter, albeit it was a tad long, :/ Be sure to review!


	3. Secrets

**Summary: **A collection of little Ryelsi drabbles, eventually forming into a story. A response to jdphoenix's call to fanfiction on LJ.

**Story Title: **It was always you from the start

**Theme: **Secrets

**Word Count: **186 words

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Secrets_

Sharpay was never one to keep secrets. She was absolutely – maybe even brutally – honest with everyone. It was one of her qualities her brother admired, though it made her a little insufferable.

One day at lunch, when Sharpay was going on and on ranting to Zeke (who was sickeningly mesmerized by Sharpay, despite the content of her rant) about how ugly his shirt was, Ryan happened to glance up through his eyelashes from the contents of his (revolting) lunch at Kelsi at the other end of the table. His mouth pulled up into a lopsided smile as he noticed how cute Kelsi was, with that expression of disgust when she scowled at her lunch that matched his own. Now, that was a secret that, if Sharpay was in the know about, would be made known from New Mexico all the way to California.

But his sister was more observant that she was given credit for. She already knew that, and it was a secret she helped keep. Looks like we now have a vague idea how the soul – or whatever it was – within Sharpay is like.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **Review even if you hate it or whatever!


	4. Youth

**Summary: **A collection of little Ryelsi drabbles, eventually forming into a story. A response to jdphoenix's call to fanfiction on LJ.

**Story Title: **It was always you from the start

**Theme: **Youth

**Word Count: **136 words

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Youth was an oxymoron. On one hand, either way you were to utilize your youth; you would nonetheless emerge from your youth stronger, different and a great story teller. Youth was a goddess who blessed you with energy, health, vibrancy and honor of being the epitome of beauty.

In retrospect, however, youth was a period for self-discovery, and could – or rather, would – bring about extreme confusion, misery and hardship unto an individual. Ryan Evans knew this only too well, as with every infatuated teenager. Sharpay had initially decided to take the somewhat laissez-faire approach to Ryan's situation – to let it just play itself out. But, not able to bear her usually spontaneous upbeat brother moping around, she decided to take action for him.

Let's just say that Sharpay really can't keep a secret.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **I've always been rather curious of why Sharpay acts like how she does, cause she often contradicts herself, and the past 2 chapters has only piqued my interest more. Thus, I've decided to try and breakdown the character that is Sharpay in a story coming out soon! Oh, and I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long. I had horrible writer's block with this theme and thus went through like, what? At least 7 drafts? I hope this was worth the wait, though (:


End file.
